WIR FunFanFacts
by AnimatedNation
Summary: These are Fun Facts about Wreck-It Ralph that you guys may or may not know about. I'll try and update this a lot so don't worry and PLEASE READ! *Chapters 16-17 are up*
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Happy 1 year anniversary!**

**WIR FunFanFacts 1:**

I was doing some research on Wreck-It Ralph and did you guys know that after Felix and Calhoun got married, Felix's name could possibly be "Fix-It" Felix Calhoun Jr. due to the fact that he really doesn't have a last name or Calhoun's name could be Tamora Jean Calhoun Felix because Felix's first name is basically "Fix-It"! Just a WIR FunFanFact!

**Stay tuned to the next WIR FunFanFact!**


	2. Chapter 2

**WIR FunFanFact 2:**

Did you know that the production of Wreck-It Ralph actually started in the late 1980's and again in 1990? Some of the original title's include _High Score_ and _Reboot Ralph_. Later on, after years of stalling the project, Disney finally decided on producing the movie and calling it Wreck-It Ralph.

**Keep reading for the next FunFanFact!**

**(If you guys have any doubts about these or if I am wrong about something, please know that I am not lying. It is just the info that I gain from my reaserch. Thank you!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**WIR FunFanFact 3:**

Wreck-It Ralph was originally supposed to be released in theaters on March 22, 2013 but was released on November 2, 2012 due to being ahead of schedule.

**Keep reading for the next FunFanFact!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I knew about this one fact for a while. Credit for this one goes to Agent BM.**

**WIR FunFanFact 4:**

In earlier drafts of the film, Calhoun's character was supposed to be a male. But the director wanted Calhoun and Felix to have a romantic relationship throughout the movie so he changed Calhoun from a male to a female!


	5. Chapter 5

**WIR FunFanFact 6: **

Did you know that the button on Ralph's overalls when he is in 8-bit form is different from the button on his overalls in his 3D form? If you look close enough, in 8-bit form, Ralph's overall button is sort of a dark orange color but in his 3D form it is silver.

**If you guys know something about Wreck-It Ralph that isn't really talked about much, please feel free to let me know and you will get full credit! :) Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**WIR FunFanFact 7:**

In the movie when Ralph says that he has been doing the same job for 30 years, it could be used as a reference to the fact that the movie has been in production for 30 as well.

**I thought that this was pretty interesting...**


	7. Chapter 7

**WIR FunFanFact 8: **

In the novelization of Wreck-It Ralph, Mary states that Felix's favorite flavor is vanilla. In the movie, Mary gets cut off by Ralph before she had the chance to state that Felix's favorite flavor is vanilla.

**Stay tuned for the next FunFanFact!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Credit for these go to Rocky Rooster!**

**WIR FunFanFact ****9:**

In the novelization of the film, Felix suddenly starts to laugh which attracts the Laffy Taffy when he and Calhoun fall into the Nesquik sand instead of Calhoun repeatedly hitting him in the face.

**WIR FunFanFact 10: **

In the UK version of Wreck-It Ralph, Brad has a different voice actor who is British.

**WIR FunFanFact 11:**

Some versions of the film also has a few changes to the Jumbo-Tron appearance - swapping the list of racers with icons instead of their written names. Also during the final race, some versions have the powerups (Sweet Seekers etc) in text and others have icons instead.

**Once again, credit goes to Rocky Rooster! If you guys have FunFact's then you can share them with me and you;ll get full credit! Stay tuned for the next FunFanFact!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Credit goes to Wreck-It Ralph!**

**WIR FunFanFact 12: **

Did you know Torvald Batterbutter was supposed to be Swizzle's Re-color? If you pause on an up close shot of the scoring monitor in Sugar Rush, you can see Torvald's avatar looks just like Swizzle's.

**Thank you for the Fact! Keep reading for the next one!**


	10. Chapter 10

**This one is kind of sweet. Hero's Cuties fans will like this one!**

**WIR FunFanFact 13: **

According to some of the creators of the movie, the possible reason as to why Calhoun made the decision to marry Felix was because she felt that he was able to fix her broken heart. He didn't even have to use his hammer.

**D'awww! This one was super sweet!**


	11. Chapter 11

**WIR FunFanFact 14: **

We all know that when Vanellope was a glitch, she was unable to leave her game. But at the end of the movie she was seen at Felix and Calhoun's wedding. This has to do with the fact that even though she is still a glitch, she was able to leave her game due to the reset of the game.

**Keep reading for the next FunFanFact!**


	12. Chapter 12

**WIR FunFanFact 15:**

Did you know that Wreck-It Ralph is the fourth highest grossing (gained a lot of money in the box office) film out of every animated film made by Disney?

**Random but true :P Also, just posted a Wander Over Yonder fic if you guys wanna check it out!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Credit for these go to Swiftshadow2000! Thank you for the facts!**

**WIR FunFanFact 16: **

During the end credits of the movie where everything is in 8-bit form, you can see a glimpse of Vanellope's shirt which is a violet color.

**WIR FunFanFact 17: **

At the 30th anniversary party for Fix-It Felix Jr., Skrillex makes a cameo as the DJ. (Though most of you probably already knew that)

**WIR FunFanFact 18: **

In the full view picture Sugar Rush, Diet Cola Mountain is nowhere in sight.

**WIR FunFanFact 19: **

Vanellope has a noticeable overbite.

**Keep reading for more FunFanFacts!**


	14. Chapter 14

**(Guest) crystalsnowfury mentioned these two facts that I knew but forgot :P So the credit for these FunFanFacts go to crystalsnowfury. Thanks for the review!**

**WIR FunFanFact 20: **

Felix was originally supposed to be the lead role in the movie and join Ralph on the game jumping adventures. But in the end, Ralph came out as the main character leaving Felix as a secondary character in the film along with Calhoun who was also a secondary character.

**WIR FunFanFact 21:**

When Ralph's character was first being formed, he wasn't originally a human form. His original character was supposed to be made to look like a beast creature. If you watch the deleted scenes-which are amazing-then you'll see what Ralph's original character was supposed to look like.

**Stay tuned for the next FunFanFact!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm back with another WIR FunFanFact everybody!**

**WIR FunFanFact 22:**

If you know about Disney's new movie that is coming out called Frozen, then you should check the voice actors! The voice of King Candy/Turbo (Not going to attempt to write his name though I do know it) has a role in the movie!

**Stay tuned for the next WIR FunFanFact!**


	16. Chapter 16

**It's been a while so I think that it's time for another FUNFANFACT!**

**WIR FunFanFact 23: **

Not sure whether this is a Fact or not, but there's a rumor going around that the sequel to Wreck-It Ralph will most likely be coming out in 2015. Look on this website: (MovieInsider) or just look it up on a search engine if you want to. I hope it's true!

**I'll hopefully get another chapter up soon so Keep Reading!**


	17. Chapter 17

***READ CHAPTER 16 BEFORE THIS* See? Told you I'd get another one up soon! X3 **

**WIR FunFanFact 24:**

In the movie, Ralph and Felix's game, Fix-It Felix Jr., is the oldest game, meaning that they're the two oldest. Then it's Vanellope's game which is Sugar Rush. And then Calhoun's game, Hero's Duty, which is the newest game in the arcade. In reality, from youngest to oldest, the timeline would go Jack McBrayer (Felix), Sarah Silverman (Vanellope), John C. Reilly (Ralph), and Jane Lynch (Calhoun).

**Another one should be up soon :P Stay tuned!**


End file.
